


Never Knew Love Like This

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy story that will warm the heart ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first story so imagine my nerves ! So here's so information that you should know.  
> :-) In this story Adam never left the Hawks  
> :-) I'm bad at writing  
> :-) This is set during the 2012-2013 season and so forth  
> :-) Hopefully you enjoy

Adam can say it as many times as he need to. His life is awesome. He's a good hockey player, plays on great team, and charming good looks. But that isn't why he's a lucky bastard. You see before Adam couldn't picture his life being tied down to one person. Soon that flew out the window because of Patrick fucking Sharp. Patrick was a good guy. Funny, handsome, amazing hockey player, and Patrick and Adam had the same sense of humor. He loved spending every second of the hour with Pat and vice versa. So of course if love someone you go on to the next step. Marriage. Let alone did he know what he was in for.


	2. December 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1. The proposal

Adam stood in the door way of the bedroom him and Patrick shared. Patrick was asleep on his back, snoring loudly. Adam laughed to himself and smiled fondly of the sleeping man. Then he took a running head start and pounced on Patrick. 

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Wake up old man!!!"

Pat sleepily blinked then he smiled. Shooter hopped on the bed and licked Patrick face to his satisfaction.

"Thank you sweetheart. And hey I'm not that old!"

Adam laughed and kissed him softly. Pat kissed back running his fingers through Adam's hair and slipped him some tongue. Shooter barked loudly and stoped the moment. They both laughed and took turns rubbing his head. Soon Patrick's phone began ringing over and over again. Of course Pat moved Adam off of him and went into the kitchen to answer his awaiting calls. His parents, brother, and various teammates wished him a happy birthday. His mom kept him on the phone a little while longer.

"Pat aren't you ready to finally settle down. I mean you and Adam are perfect together. He would make a great son-in-law."

"Yes Ma. I thought about many many times"

"Then what are you waiting for. You know what never mind. Have a great birthday dear. And tell Adam I said hello."

Patrick hung up going over his plan again and again. It was simple. Spend the day with Adam and take him out to dinner. Simple. He went into the bedroom and heard the shower running. Good. He went into the bedside table and looked. At the small box. He opened it and looked at the black simple band. He took a deep breath and closed the box. He sat it back in his stand. Then he grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom and joined Adam in the shower.

:-)  
"Happy birthday!"

Patrick shook his head as the team sang loudly and horribly. He and Adam went to their favorite diner for breakfast only to find the Blackhawks singing badly.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate this."

The guys ordered food already and they began to pig out. Patrick tried to shake off his nervousness and ate his breakfast. It was just good to be around everyone. But Patrick and Adam left early because they had to take Shooter to the groom. After dropping Shooter off, they went to the furniture store. They just wanted to pass time. Then they picked Shooter up and went home. The three of them sat on the couch and watched recordings of "American Idol"

"She can really sing." Patrick said taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah she's really good." Adam agreed. Then he took Patrick's beer and drank it.  
"You know we have more in the fridge."

"I know baby." Adam kissed his jaw and got up and went to their bedroom. He appeared back with a big gold box with a ribbon at the top.

"What's that Adam." 

"Open it."

Pat sighed and took the box. He opened it to reveal two plane tickets with various candies surrounding the tickets. He realized that they were to Canada.

"Adam. Baby thank you. When do we go?"

" Next week." 

Patrick kissed Adam deeply and pulled him into his lap. They rolled onto each ignoring the t.v.

"Adam will you come on already?"

"Hear I am it didn't take me long anyway. You just need to be patient." Adam kissed Patrick before he could protest. They went down to Patrick's car and got in and drove to the restaurant. They made small talk on the way Adam mostly talking. Pat ran his hand over Adam's and kissed his hand at every stop light. They stopped and parked and went into an small, romantic restaurant. It was quiet and very few people there. They took a table in the back and sat and talked. They talked about various things from the lockout to their upcoming trip to Thunder Bay. They ate their food and just quietly talked. Then Patrick ordered a small chocolate cake for them to share. Adam stood and walked to washroom stating

"I have to take a leak." 

Patrick quickly took the ring out of his pocket and stuck the ring in the chocolate swirl at the top. Then he waited for Adam to return. Adam looked at the cake and his eyes flew open.

"Ooh cake!" Then he and Pat dug in. Then Adam slowly stopped. He looked at the shiny black band. He took the ring out and wiped it off with a napkin. His big blue eyes stared back Pat still speechless. Patrick took the ring from Adam and got down on one knee. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"Adam I never loved someone the way I love you. I feel so lucky to wake up to you every morning. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Adam. I don't do this with my teammate,roommate, partner-in-crime, and my boyfriend. I want to do it with my teammate, roommate, partner-in-crime, and my husband. Marry me?"

"You should know the answer. Yes Patty. A billion times yes baby."

Patrick put the ring on Adam left ring finger and kissed him softly. Adam wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck and smiled. They payed and left the restaurant to have a private celebration that only they were allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


	3. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Adam go on a walk and run into Pats old friend.

Adam woke up feeling new. Well must be normal for newly engaged couples Adam thought. His head was on Patrick's chest while Patrick's arm was wrapped around him. Patrick was still sleeping, breathing deeply. Adam removed Patrick's arm and went to the washroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Afterwards he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After putting the omelets on the plates, Pat walked in looking beautiful and lovely. Adam smiled looking at his future husband.

 

"Morning Patty."

 

"Morning. I see you made breakfast. And it looks good." Pat leaned over and kissed Adam softly.

"Yeah. You came in just in time. Want some orange juice?"

 

"Please."

 

They ate and kept a light conversation. After cleaning up they dressed to take Shooter out for a walk and to get them some fresh air. They walked hand in hand and stopped every time Shooter marked his territory. They were in the middle of talking about the season but they were interrupted.

 

"Patrick Sharp. Is that you?!"

They turned around to see a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes greeted them. She had on an expensive looking black coat,stockings, and killer heels. Her hair cascaded around her framing her face. Pat eyes widened and he looked like she put a spell on him. He put on his best flirting face and walked up to her to greet her.

"Abby. Wow how have you been?" Patrick hugged the woman Abby tightly. She hugged back equally as hard.

"Wow I haven't seen you since Vermont. How about we catch up over coffee?" Adam looked between the both of them as they looked into each others eyes. He couldn't believe this. Patrick college friends always popped up and they were beautiful girls.

After the all got all got a cup, they sat on a park bench letting Shooter run freely. Abby and Pat talked about everything from college to Patrick's mother. Wait how the hell did she know Ruth Ann? Adam kept his mouth shut and just listened.

 

"Oh Abby what are doing in Chicago?"

 

"I didn't tell you. I'm a wedding planner and I'm expanding my office. Who is this blue eyed beauty?" Abby said taking a sip of her coffee,motioning towards Adam. 

 

"I'm Adam. Patrick's fiancé." Adam shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Oh my. Congratulations! How long?"

 

"We've been together for four years. We've been engaged for a day." Pat replied,wrapping an arm around Adam. On instinct Adam tucked his head in Patrick's neck.

"Wow you guys thought about any dates, venues, guest list,colors?" Abby looked around, hoping they took a hint.

"How would like to have a new client?" Adam said.

 

"Love it. Here's my card. You can call and schedule a meeting when it suits you." Abby stood up and hugged them both and walked to hail a cab. Adam and Patrick rounded up Shooter and walked home. When they got back Adam slapped the back of Patrick's head hard. Patrick looked bewildered then shouted.

 

"What the fuck Adam!"

 

"What do you mean what the fuck! Why is it that all your friends from college remember you and are in Chicago? And were you going introduce me at all when you played lovey dovey with your girlfriend?!"

"Whoa wait first she's not my girlfriend and second why are you upset? Third baby I'm marrying you. Why are you upset?" 

 

"I'm upset because you looked at her like you love her! And you didn't bother to mention your getting married to me you bastard!" Adam grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

 

"Baby I'm sorry for what I did. Please don't be mad." Patrick put his hand on Adam's arm only to have it slapped away.

 

"Fuck you. You know what I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?!" Patrick nearly shouted. Adam hate to admit it but Patrick always scared him when he got angry and yelled. He also thought it was sexy.

 

"Going out with and running into sluts you fucked!"

 

"What the hell?! Abby isn't a slut and you really need to stop being a bitch about everything! And yeah I fucked Abby. We also dated until I traded to the Hawks!"

Adam stood there speechless. He couldn't believe what Patrick said. Stomping off to their bedroom, he took Patrick's pillow and a spare blanket throwing it at him.

 

"Have fun sleeping on the couch or you can go to Abby. I'm sure her bed is big enough for you two." Adam slammed the door as hard as he could running his fingers through his head. His eyes watered thinking about what Patrick said. Patrick claimed he was bisexual,only dating one guy which was Adam. Taking a deep breath he sat on the bed for awhile before sitting back to take a nap.

 

In the living room Patrick sat on the couch and sighed. He and Adam rarely fought but when they did,it resulted to him sleeping on the couch. He loved Adam so much that he would do anything to make him happy. They went through so much together. He remembered when he had his emergency appendectomy and Adam was by his side. He remembered when the won the Stanley Cup. He remembered when they came out and so many people supported them. He even remembered when they got Shooter. He sighed and layed down on the couch and took a nap.

 

When Adam awoke it was about six o'clock. His stomach growled as he got up and went into the living room. Patrick was watching "New Girl". He went and grabbed his phone calling one of their favorite take out places. After that he went out to pick up their food and some beer. While out he thought of why he asked Abby to plan their wedding. He looked at his ring and remembered that they haven't told no one except Abby. He thought about it awhile but pushed the thought away. When he got home Patrick was still on the couch watching t.v. He got out his food and stalked back to their room. He surfed the internet while eating. He looked on various wedding website and venues looking at tips also. When he got done eating he threw out his stuff to see that Patrick was on the phone. He was laughing and didn't even notice Adam. He said Abby name and that was it. He slapped the hell out of Patrick leaving Patrick rubbing his face.

 

"Hold on Abby I'll call you back." Patrick spoke his voice husky and scratchy. Before Adam new it Patrick slammed him into a wall pining his wrists down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Adam! I don't know what I did but the next time you put your hands on me I won't take it so easy."

 

"You know what you did . First you get her number and now your calling her? Wow you are just on a roll today." Adam voice was trembling. He threw Patrick off him and just slid down the wall. Adam covered his face trying not to cry.

 

"Are you accusing me of cheating? Well fuck you Adam. I love you and only you and can't seem to get that through your head."

 

Adam just stood and went into the bedroom. He slammed the door and undressed for bed and he slept. Patrick did the same thing but he was in the living room. He watched t.v. until he dozed off. He was woken up to find Adam standing over him. He looked like he had been crying. His hair was unruly and his eyes was wide. He looked so beautiful right now.

 

"Pat come get in the bed." Adam voice was low and hushed and Patrick just stood up and followed him into the bedroom and got in behind Adam. Patrick softly wrestled Adam into being the small spoon.

 

"Patrick I'm sorry that I started an uproar. I'm really sorry that I hit you too baby." A tear ran down his cheek and Patrick wiped it away.

"It's OK. I'm sorry I yelled at and threatened you baby. I'm really sorry. It just upset me because I love you so much and it's like you don't listen to me baby. When are you gonna get it through your big skull that I love you and only you."

 

"I don't know but I love you Patty." They held each other and Patrick leaned down and kissed Adam. Patrick smiled becuase his Adam was back happy and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will find that I upload frequently.


	4. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Patrick finally break the news and plan the wedding. But they get great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter and better writing hopefully :-) also adult content.

Patrick woke up feeling groggy. Adam was asleep with his head on his chest. He looked peaceful and free of worry. He looked so beautiful and Patrick was happy to say he's his. Patrick love Adam so much, it breaks his heart when he makes Adam upset. He rubbed his large, rough, callused hand across his back. Adam shifted and buried his face in Patrick's chest. Patrick kissed Adam's hair only to have Adam groan. Adam sleepily blinked at Patrick before he pressed a feather light kiss to his chest. Patrick smiled at Adam and took his left hand and kissed his hand.

 

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Patrick said lacing their fingers together.

 

"Morning I slept fine." Adam sleepily replied.

 

"Good." Patrick can still feel the awkwardness between them from last night. He already felt like shit for yelling at Adam because he knew that deep down Adam was afraid of Pat when they fought. He felt bad that he hurt his future husband feelings when they were supposed to be planning their wedding. If Adam wanted to marry him at all.

 

"Patrick can I ask you something?" Adam spoke softly. He already moved off Patrick's chest and now he was propped on his elbow staring down at Patrick. Patrick cringed because Adam never called him by his first name. It was always Patty or baby or sweetheart. His heart began pounding in his chest becuase he knew that they needed to talk after last night. 

 

"Fire away baby." Pat took Adam hand into his own and stared into Adam's big blue beautiful eyes.

 

"Why did you and Abby break up?" Adam muttered the question and looked away from Patrick amazingly green eyes.

 

"Honestly because of you. The first day we met I new that I wanted you. You were funny sweet and kind and you'd go far for anyone you loved. You still the same way baby plus I wanted to start on a clean slate. " Patrick spoke softly. Adam loosened up a bit and began running his fingers over Patrick's rough stubble that coming in on his face.

 

"Well I have another question.". 

 

"Shoot.". 

 

"Why were you on the phone with Abby?"

 

"I tried to schedule a meeting with her for today. She said to call her back after.......you know." Patrick didn't want to bring up last night at all.

 

"One last question. Was she close with your Ma?"

 

"Yeah. They talked to each other all the time. She often spent her summer with my family and I. My parents thought we would get married but deep down they upset when we split. My Mom still think we're gonna get married one day."

 

"Hmm." Adam got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in. He let the stress from last night wash away from the hot water. When he got out the shower Patrick was talking happily at an amazing speed. He realized he was on the phone and something good must have happened.

 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you soon To-ez. Oh you know you love it Toes. Talk to you later." Pat hung up and spun around to see Adam standing there looking at him with a brow furrowed. Pat ran and hugged Adam screaming "Yes yes yes!"

 

"Pat what's going on?" Adam questioned keeping his arms wrapped around Patrick.

 

"The lockout ended! We got hockey back!" Patrick practically screamed. "The team is having a get together tonight down at the steak house. Tazer will text us with the details." Adam face might as well have split in half he was smiling so hard. He held Patrick tighter and yelled "Fuck yes!" Then he realized their trip to Canada was coming up. Then he spoke.

 

"Patty what about our trip to Thunder Bay?" Patrick lit up because Adam called him Patty. His parents didn't know so it was a win win.

 

"Well we just have to cancel. Speaking of which we should tell our parents." Adam sighed realizing he's right.

 

"OK let's call your family first. Don't be afraid of them baby." Patrick spoke. He tilted Adam's head up and gave him a soft kiss.

 

After Adam got dressed they sat in the living room with Adam dialing his mom. The phone rang until his Ma picked up on the third ring. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

 

"Adam! Baby boy. How have you been?"

 

"I'm fine Ma. What's been going on?"

 

Adam's mom started going on about everything going on at home. About five minutes about talking about his cousin Rebecca new baby, Patrick spoke up.

 

"Mrs.Burish Adam and I have some good news." Patrick said ignoring the pained look from Adam.

 

"Oh Patrick hello. How are you? Never mind that what's the good news?" Adam always hated that his Mother swooned whenever she saw or heard Patrick. Like come on. That's his boyfr-. Fiancé.

 

"Adam and I are engaged. Were getting married." Patrick smiled as Adam's mom began to congratulate them and she sounded like she was crying. She hung up after a "Live out your last day as a Burish Adam!"

 

"Well the hard part is over. Time to call your parents!" Adam piped up handing Patrick his phone. Adam put his head in Patrick's lap and Patrick began to stroke his hair. Adam pressed his ear to Patrick's stomach and felt the way it moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Adam smiled as Patrick broke the news. Patrick hung up and leaned down and kissed Adam.

 

"My mom wants you to change your last name." Patrick said against his ear. Adam knew that the last name would come up. He really didn't want to think of that. Then Patrick moved around a bit and then pulled out and purple business card. Then he remembered it was Abby's.

 

"You know Abby has a website."

 

That's how they ended up looking through Abby website. She was damn good at her job. The weddings she put together looked great. Patrick and Adam were impressed.

 

"She's good. Really good." Patrick said as he talked with a mouthful of sandwich. Adam turned his head away and pushed his mouth close. Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah she is. I think we will hire her. Tomorrow morning you should give her call. Till then we need talk about this."

 

Adam and Patrick both agreed that they wanted to marry that year. Adam didn't like summer weddings and Patrick didn't like fall weddings. They both agreed on September seventh. It was far from January but they needed the time to plan the event. They both agreed that they wanted only friends and family and it won't be any red roses. Shortly after Patrick got a text from Tazer stating they be there at six o'clock. Patrick responded remembering that the team didn't know about their impending nuptials.

 

"Babe they are meeting there a six. We should get ready." Pat said hitting Adam's foot. Adam looked up from his note pad he'd been writing everything down on.

 

"OK. But it's only four forty-five. What do wanna do till then." Patrick looked between Adam and his pants smirking when Adam began to blush after what Patrick been implying. Pat sat back with his legs spread apart as Adam got between them. He pulled Patrick's pants around his ankles. He kissed Patrick's hard on through his briefs and smirking when Patrick let out a groan.

 

Adam pulled Patrick's briefs down to his ankles, letting his large erection fill his vision. Adam wrapped his lips around Patrick's cock sucking it as if his life depended on it. He bobbed his head taking his entire cock into his mouth. He pulled off stroking his large, red,wet cock. He licked Patrick slit earning Patrick's fingers in his hair. Pat groaned watching Adam put his dick back in his mouth sucking his cock down his throat. Patrick threw his head back, bucking his hips whenever Adam deep throated him. Adam pulled of Patrick's dick, stroking it slow and teasingly. He licked Patrick's head before spitting on it and watching his spit run down Patrick's cock. He began jerking Patrick's dick as Patrick let out a strained moan. Soon Pat demand Adam moved back. Adam did as Patrick stood up putting his large dick in his face. With Adam still on his knees, rubbed Patrick's thighs as he took his dick back in his mouth. He ran his hand over Pats ass, cupping his ass cheek. Pat groaned pulling Adam's hair a bit. Adam pulled off jerking Patrick's dick. Soon Patrick's come splattered over his face. A little landed in his hair and in his mouth. 

 

"Let's get ready." Patrick said opening his eyes.

 

"Yeah." Adam said voice scratchy and husky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the steak house to majority of the team there. Kaner got up hugged Patrick tight , squealing when he saw Adam. Adam hugged Kaner along with Seabs, Duncs , and Hammer. They had table in the back that fit all of them. They took a seat ordering their drinks. The guys talked about various things to what they did and the season opener.

 

"Guys I just wanna make a toast." Seabs said standing up. "I wanna say I missed you all. I'm happy were back playing together because were a big family. And we got hockey back so let's drink to that." Everyone cheered and clapped and settled down when the food got to the table.

 

"So who we play against first Toes." Duns said sipping his drink. Ignoring the last name jab Taxes said

 

 

"The L.A Kings."

 

"When." Asked Kaner.

 

"The nineteenth. I'll get you guys a schedule." Toews said rolling his eyes.

 

The rest of the night everyone caught up and got to know the rookies a bit better. Adam immediately warmed up to a kid name Andrew. Sharpy dubbed him Shawzy. Another kid, who looked like a child Brandon was a nice kid. He also found out he was young. Afterwards when the rookies left, Duns,Seabs, Tazer,Kaner, and Pat and Adam were left. Adam and Pat looked at each other then Patrick spoke up.

 

"Guys Adam and I have an announcement." Everyone closed their mouths and listened to Pat. "Adam and I are engaged. Were getting married."

 

Everyone was silent until Kaner spoke.

 

"Can I be the ring barrier?" Soon the table erupted in chaos. Everyone wanted to be best man. Adam and Patrick kissed laughing at the fight of roles in the wedding.


	5. Get a move on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Adam put their wedding in their Mom's hands.

Patrick just got in from walking Shooter. He let Shooter off his leash and wandered into the living room to see Adam playing Call of Duty. It was mid-afternoon and they were set to meet Abby that night. They wanted to get the hard stuff done before the season started. Honestly he was excited. Patrick always wanted to settle down and finally - finally it was happening. He didn't realize he thought for awhile till Adam threw a water bottle cap at his forehead.

 

"Okay there Sharp?" Adam said smirking.

 

"Yeah. Just wondered why I'm marrying such an asshole." Patrick said walking over to the couch and sitting down, kissing Adam.

 

"Ouch." Adam replied, holding his chest as if he had been shot. Patrick rolled his eyes to earn Adam making a hurt noise.

 

"You wound me Sharp."

 

"Whatever. You wanna get your ass kicked in NHL13?" Patrick said changing the game.

 

"Keep talking shit. Let's see who come out on top." Adam said picking up the remote control.

 

 

Adam and Patrick completed three games and just starting the fourth game when they heard knocking on the door. They ignored it at first but the knocking became faster and impatient and louder. They played rock paper scissors with Patrick losing. Patrick sighed and got up answering the door. On the other side was Patrick's Mom,Dad, and brother Chris. Behind them was Adam's Mom also. His eyes almost bugged out his head. Did Adam know they were coming? What the hell.

 

"Well are you gonna let us in or catch flies?" Chris said bombarding in with the rest of the crew coming in. Adam looked just as surprised as Patrick but he pulled himself together a lot quicker than Patrick. The fuck? Adam rounded around the couch to give everyone a hug.

 

"Ma. Mr. and Mrs. Sharp. Chris. How are you? Better yet what are you doing here?" Adam said pulling them all in a long hug. Patrick did the same , looking dumb founded still.

 

"Well Ruth and I agreed that if we left the wedding up to you, it would be a disaster. No offense boys." Adam Mom said rubbing Shooters head.

 

"So we came here to plan while you boys get ready for the season." Ruth said sitting down bags. Wait they have bags?

 

"Till the wedding?" Patrick said voice getting higher.

 

"Yes silly." Ruth said moving a piece of hair from Patrick's face. "You should get this cut." Ruth said with an raised eyebrow.

 

"Well that won't be necessary. We already have a planner." Adam said ruffling Patrick's hair. Ruth shot him a playful look and giggled.

 

"Yeah she's coming over for dinner." Pat said. (It took Adam a long time to convince but he caved after Patrick said he would get him a goldfish.)

 

"Yeah. Well you got one thing done. What did you have in mind to cook?" Adam's Mom said, putting her hand on her hips.

 

"Good takeout?"

 

"Yeah I'm glad we came."

 

 

Patrick and Adam family fit in the condo nicely. With four bedrooms left, everyone fit in comfortably. The condo wasn't messy since Adam insisted they keep it clean. Once they all unpacked. (Yes. Unpacked) everyone sat in the living room talking and catching up. It wasn't until it was five and Adam and Ruth went to the grocery store to stock up their kitchen while Mrs.Burish washed the linings on the beds. It was just Chris Patrick and Patrick's Dad sitting on the couch talking the hockey season. Then Patrick just had to ask the question.

 

"Chris. Why are you here.?" Patrick just wanted to know. He knew that Chris secretly wanted tickets. The funny part about it all Chris had to do was ask for tickets.

 

"I just wanted to hang out bro." Chris said throwing his arm over Patrick shoulder. Patrick laughed after his Dad cracked a joke about Chris being a suck up for hockey tickets. As on cue Adam and Ruth walked in arms full of groceries. Patrick and Chris helped put the groceries away while Adam began to wash dishes. Patrick's Dad cleared up the living room and sitting down after the "hard job" was completed. Soon Patrick and Adam's mom's began to cook dinner. Abby agreed to come over at seven with wedding invitation ideas and venues. Patrick didn't tell his parents the wedding planner was his ex-girlfriend but they didn't ask. They emailed their expectations which included they wanted family and friends and they wanted it to be outdoor. Also their colors were black and white. They wanted something sophisticated and simple. Their mom's were cooking pasta with grilled chicken and boy did it smell good. Patrick and Adam sat and watched their mom's bustled around the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the door and Ruth went to answer it. Patrick heard his Mom gasp and it took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Abby.

 

Abby looked great. She had on black slacks, a white peplum top and a blazer. Her shoes was awesome - killer heels. Her hair was darker than the last time a dark brown. Her eyes seemed bigger and brighter and she was beaming. Adam bit the inside of his cheek and looked over at Patrick. Patrick was smiling and he looked happy. Adam put on his big both underwear and got up to greet Abby.

 

"Hello Abby. How are you?" Adam shook Abby hand while Patrick hugged Abby tight. Patrick's Dad looked surprised. So did Chris.

 

"Hey Abby dear. It's been so long since we seen you." Pat's dad said hugging Abby along with Ruth and Chris. Adam's Mom looked at the Sharps as if they had a head growing out their shoulders. Then she stood and shook Abby's hand.

 

"Hello. I'm Adam's Mom. I see you all know each other." Adam mom said, her lips tight.

 

"Oh yes. Patrick and Abby used to date. Back when they were in college." Ruth said with her hands clasped in delight.

 

"Well why are we standing here. Let's eat!" Adam's mom said voice tight. She tried to keep her voice light but the tension was very thick in her voice.

They all sat at the table , Adam sitting in the middle of his Mom and Patrick. Patrick immediately put his hand on Adam's knee and kissed his hair. Adam's Mom put her hand on top of his. They all ate dinner and kept a light conversation. After dinner Patrick , Adam , Ruth and Adam's Mom remained at the table with Abby. They looked at wedding invitations which were all nice but their parents took much control of the decision but Pat and Adam made final choices. Ruth always made time to talk about when Abby and Pat were together. It made Adam uncomfortable but it made his mother silent when Ruth talked about the summer Abby spent with them. Abby was happy to talk about it also but she got back on subject when Patrick made a conversation change. Abby left and Ruth and Patrick cleaned up the kitchen. Chris and Patrick's Dad went to bed after dinner to leave those five to their planning. While Patrick and Ruth cleaned Adam's mom pulled him in her room she was staying in.

 

"Adam what the hell! Why did you hire your fiancé ex girlfriend to be your wedding planner? If you wanted drama then you could have told your Grandma that it was an twenty-four hour bingo in Chicago and you didn't tell her." She hit Adam's arm hard ignoring the "Ow." He yelped.

 

"Ma she does a good job and....." Adam trailed off.

 

"And what Adam? I can't believe you. You looked like someone took your hockey stick and broke it during dinner." Adam tried to speak but his Mom cut him off.

 

"You know what. Your a grown man and I'm going to let you handle this. But when this get out of hand I'm getting involved. Now leave. I'm going to bed. Goodnight sweetheart." She shooed Adam out and shut the door and went into he and Patrick's bedroom. Pat was already in bed with sweats on watching t.v.

"Hey cutie you Okay?" Patrick said , concern laced in his voice and face.

 

"Yeah. Just tired that's all." Adam began undressing and he got in the bed next to Patrick. Patrick immediately wrapped his arms around Adam kissing his cheek.

 

"I'm sorry about my Mom. I talked to her about bringing up old stuff and she said she won't do it again and she wants to talk to you in the morning."

 

"It's okay I guess. Can we go to bed now." Adam yawned and yeah he was tired. Patrick laughed and leaned down pressing his forehead to Adam's. He kissed Adam and Adam tucked his face in his chest.

 

"Night Bur."

 

"Night Pat."


	6. Let the good times roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Adam start the season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again set during the 2012-2013 season and so forth

"No. No, no, no. Aunt Melissa is not invited!" Adam said throwing the guest list down his mother made. It does seem pretty early but Abby insisted they do it now before the season. It was early evening and Patrick and Adam were due that night to go against the Kings. Both Patrick and Adam were thrumming with excitement because.... it's fucking hockey.

 

"Well sweetie she would really want to be able to see you walk down the aisle. Plus she would be good for security." Adam's mom said picking up the guest list his mom made. His mother apologized for going crazy the other night but it was just a mom being protective of her child.

 

"Good point. Just keep her away from Aunt Amanda." Adam said shaking his head. His mother laughed and kissed his cheek softly.

 

"Really Ma? Did you have to invite Agnes? You know she can't control her alcohol. All it takes is one drink." Patrick said holding up one finger to emphasize his point.

"We'll serve her non alcoholic beverages." Ruth said taking the list she made away from Patrick. She handed them both a water bottle wandering into living room. Chris came into the kitchen sitting next to Patrick's dad. Patrick's dad was reading a book and stayed silent throughout the conversation. Then he interrupted the debate on whether they should have an open bar.

 

"So. Do you boys know is going to be your best men?" He sounded so interested it was funny. Chris stopped reading his magazine, waiting for the answer. He snapped his head up so quick, Adam thought he broke his own neck.

"We're having none actually." Patrick said smirking, looking at Chris.

"Really?" Patrick's dad asked. He even looked up from his book.

"A bunch of men in suits don't look good." Adam said scrunching up his nose.

"Adam dear, can you come here for a second?" Ruth said, calling from the living room.

 

Adam looked confused but got up to see what Ruth want. He got up walking into the living room seeing Ruth sitting on the couch. He down next to her, crossing his arms. He was still upset at Ruth for the other night. Who does shit like that? He didn't tell Patrick though, he didn't want to argue anymore but it hurt him.

"Adam dear, I just want to say I'm sorry sweetie. I never should have been bringing up Patrick and Adam. I just got over whelmed seeing Abby grown up and established. It just woke something up in me. I'm sorry dear." She had this sincere look on her face and unfolded his arms and began picking the seam on his sweat pants. Clearing his throat he began to respond.

"It's fine. I understand. It's just. I love Patrick a lot I mean I'm marrying the guy. But I don't want to lose him." Adam looked down when he said. It was the truth.

"I believe you Adam. I couldn't ask for a better son in law."

"Ruth. How serious were Abby and Patrick?" Adam felt a lump rise in his throat, waiting for the answer. The look on Ruth's face didn't make it better. She sat then she replied with the crushing words.

 

"Very. She spent the summer with us, went on family vacations, and even joined our families together. Pat even gave her a promise ring." Ruth eyes even watered. Adam bit the inside of his cheek of the new information. Patrick never took him on family vacations. He haven't spent the summer with the Sharps. He held back his tears and hugged Ruth. She rubbed his back, making soothing noises. She pulled back looking him deeply in his eyes.

 

"Adam don't you dare worry. Patrick loves you and always will. Please don't get upset. You boys have a season to start and a wedding coming up. You don't need extra stress. And Adam if you get so stressed, we'll find a new planner or we can plan it"." She had a sweet smile and it made him smile. As if on cue, Patrick walked in with he and Adam's bags.

"Babe come on. We have to go." Only if Patrick knew Adam thought. He stood up walking in the kitchen to hug his mom then Chris and Pat's dad. Ruth hugged them both wishing them luck.

 

"Kick ass out there boys." Ruth said smiling at Adam.

 

 

 

 

On the plane Adam and Patrick didn't sit next to each other. Kaner sat down before Adam could, so Adam just sat with Crow. They talked about the season, with Crow keeping up most of the conversation. He heard Kaner and Patrick laughing loudly and he wanted to punch them both. For one Patrick being an major asshole for what he did with Abby. It was in the past but still. And Kaner taking his seat and leaning on Patrick. When they got off the plane Adam avoided Patrick. When they got to the hotel room Adam avoided Patrick. At the bar Adam sat close to Crow. He liked the kid. Patrick kept giving him worried looks and Adam avoided them. He just couldn't look at Patrick. He didn't want to. When they got back however it was no way to avoid Patrick. Adam undressed and got in the bed with Patrick got in and lay down on his side facing Adam. He looked concerned, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

"Did I do anything to piss you off today?" Patrick's voice was low and mixed with a little anger. He didn't want to fight with Patrick tonight.To much was going on.

 

"No. I'm just thinking." The face Patrick makes let's Adam know it's not going to be a good night. His face balls up more and then he explodes.

 

"Your just thinking? What the fuck? You get mad at everything that happens. It's like you want something to go wrong with our relationship. I know what you and my Ma were talking about. I was standing right there Adam. And for you to lie to me and tell me nothings wrong just shows what you want to happen." At this point Patrick already stood up. Adam sat up and said:

 

"I don't want something to go wrong between us. I don't want to fight Patrick. I just want to go to bed. Oh and next time you should be careful of who you sleep with." Adam then went under the covers and couldn't believe what he just said. Next time.

"What the fuck do you mean next time!? I could have sworn I'm marrying you so there can't be a next time. You know what. We're getting a new planner. I'm sick of fighting with you. All I want to do is make you happy and I not obviously." Patrick sounded more hurt than angry and Adam turned around at that. Patrick had tears in his eyes and he looked like a upset child. "Baby. Please come get in the bed. I really don't want to fight with you because so many good things are happening to us. Baby I really love you and I really do want us to get a new planner." Adam said, looking at him with the biggest blue eyes and his hair was going in different directions. Patrick just wanted to kiss him. Patrick then crossed the room, got in the bed and pulled Adam close. They both were laying on their sides facing each other. "When we get home, we'll find a new one. I just want you happy sweet heart. I'm tired of this tension between us." Patrick said, voice low. Adam smiled and Patrick kissed him softly. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." The next morning both of them got up in a much better mood than the day before. But they were having a little moment when someone started banging on the door. "Open up fuckers!" Brent said shouting. Adam opened the door to see Duncs and Seabs standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "What do you fuck tards want?" Adam said rolling his eyes

"Well breakfast is going on downstairs and we wanted to see if you and your better half are coming." Adam frowned then he knew that they weren't going to stop and leave them alone.

 

"Yeah. We're going. We'll see you losers soon." Adam slammed the door before they could even respond.

"Come on fat ass. We're going to get breakfast." Adam said grabbing his phone. Patrick groaned and got out of the bed. He lazily walked to the bathroom. Probably to pee. Patrick didn't bother to shut the door either so Adam heard Patrick pee. Loudly.

 

"Fat ass? Really?" Patrick said wiping his hands on his sweat pants.

 

"Yes sweetie. In a good way though. Your ass is really getting fat. Maybe its all those carbs." Adam said slapping Patrick's butt.

 

"Let's go Adam." Patrick said chuckling at Adam spiel about Patrick's ass.

 

When they got down to eat breakfast most of the team was there, eating and throwing balled up napkins at each other. After Patrick and Adam got their food they sat across from Seabs and Duncs. They were currently debating on who should be the best man at their wedding. When they sat down Brent smiled sweetly at the both of them and handed them napkins.

 

"Adam. Can you please admit that your best man would either be me or me." Brent said flicking Duncan's nose. Duncan swatted his hand away and thumped Brent on his nose.

 

"Brent how many times I have to tell you. Either his friend Alex or I may be the best man." Duncan proudly put his hand on his chest with his nose in the air. Patrick and Adam looked at each other then they both did the Thor and dropped the hammer.

 

"Well boys. We've came to a conclusion that their won't be any best men." Adam said stuffing his face with eggs. Duncan looked at him like he stole his dog and Brent didn't look so clam.

 

"WHAT!?Really Adam. I can't believe the both of you. The only time I'm nice to you I get this. Man." Brent said folding his arms across his chest. He shook his head while Duncan still looked shocked at the both of them. Patrick began laughing loudly, his breakfast still in his ,mouth chewed.

"Close your mouth next time. So gross." Kaner said taking a seat next to Patrick.

 

"Fuck you shorty. You just wished you looked this good laughing with food in your mouth." Patrick said swallowing his food. He pushed his plate away and then Jonathan came to join them.

 

""Let me guess. You told Brent and Duncan your not having any best men." Jonathan said looking at the two sad defensemen. He looked bored and tired but he was wide awake.

"Shut up Tazer. I would have been a great best man. Well I am going back up to my room to.......to do stuff." Brent walked away quickly, not bothering to hear another word.

 

"Let me go cheer up Biscuit." Duncan said standing up a well.

"Tell Seabs that we have practice in an hour!" Jonathan yelled.

 

"Will do Cap." Duncan said walking to the elevator. Patrick and Adam laughed finishing up their breakfast in record time and they went to their room their self's. After doing silly shit like sitting ice buckets in front of the rookies door, everyone got a good practice. It was grueling but it was much needed. Plus it was a wake up call. The Hockey season was starting again. After practice Adam and Patrick lounged around and then took their pre game naps, thrumming with excitement. Then they woke up boarded the bus and started their journey to the arena. They changed, warmed up and then watch the Kings hang their banner for what it seems like forever. Then it was game time.

 

 

 

They won. They fucking won. It was amazing. Adam had never been so happy and he even scored a goal. After the five to one win, the boys went out to celebrate. They went to a bar where everything was somber due to their home team losing. After Jonathan offered to buy the rounds everyone chatted and drank. It was a good time. But before Patrick and Adam got too drunk Patrick leaned over and said:

 

"When we get home we're going to handle this wedding crap okay?" Patrick was hovering over Adam's back with his arm threw over Adam's neck.

 

"Okay. You did really good tonight too." Adam said fist bumping Patrick. Patrick kissed his cheek and straightened up.

 

"I know. Eh. What do you expect." Patrick hated it came out of his mouth because Adam laughed at Patrick's Canadian accent sometimes. Before Patrick could protest Jonathan put a beer in their hands and that's how the rest of the night went.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby dolls!!! Happy Valentine's day sorry I've been M.I.A for awhile my apologies. I'm speeding up this series and their will probably be two more chapters so enjoy

"Patrick! Get your lazy ass up. It's spring cleaning!" It was currently April and Patrick and Adam were at home. Their parents went home but they promised to return in May. It was play off time and everything was beginning to look good. They can make it.

"Really Adam? After our parents leave you want to clean up? Not have marathon sex?" Patrick said putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Yes. So you can start with the laundry." Adam said pecking Patrick lips. Patrick groaned and got their laundry and began his chore. Adam wiped everything to the windows to the base boards. After a hell of a lot cleaning it was dinner time and they ordered take out and sat on the couch and ate their dinner.

"So Adam. About that last name." Patrick said looking at Adam with seriousness deep in his face. Adam secretly rolled his eyes in his head. Patrick has been pestering and pestering Adam to change his last name. Don't get Adam wrong he loved Patrick but he really didn't want to change his name. Sitting his plate on the coffee table he sat back and put his hands behind his head.

 

"What about it?" Adam said trying to look innocent.

 

"Are you going to change it?" Patrick said scratching his head. Patrick had been hoping Adam would change his last name. He could have both. 

 

"Why would I change it?" Adam said closing his eyes.

 

"Because you love me so much and having my last name would show how you really love me." Patrick said batting his eyes. He really wanted Adam to have his last name. Getting irritated Adam knew it would make Patrick happy.

 

"Burish-Sharp. It has a ring to it doesn't it?" Adam said cracking open one eye. Patrick smiled so hard it had to hurt. He kissed Adam forcefully and hard, it hurt Adam's teeth.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Adam said waving his hand vaguely. They didn't do much talking after that.

 

 

 

 

April passed in a blur and they made the play offs. It was a good mood in the locker room after they won and everyone was bouncing off the wall. They all wanted to go out for drinks so of course Patrick and Adam couldn't say no. Kaner and his puppy dog eyes. 

 

While at the bar, Patrick hung out with the rookies and Adam people watched. He had to stop himself from spitting his beer out after watching Kaner get turned down from a hot blonde. His moping face was hilarious. Then Adam saw Patrick speaking to a young man. He looked like a college boy, to young to be in a club. Adam tried to look away but he couldn't. Patrick then got up and sat at the table with everyone else. 

 

"Who was that kid?" Bollig said peeling the label off his beer. Adam wanted to ask the same question too. He looked at Patrick expectantly.

 

"Bartender. He was wondering who was the blue eyed beauty was that the blonde turned down." Patrick looked at Kaner watching Kaner smile turn into a frown. Patrick began howling with laughter.

"Bartender huh? How about I get us some free drinks?" Kaner said standing up. Everyone laughed as Kaner switched to the bar. After a short conversation, Kaner came back with a plater of shots. Everyone took one throwing it back with no chaser.

 

"So what did you tell him to get free shots?" Adam said feeling the alcohol burn his insides.

 

"I told him he was cute and gave him a big tip. Money talks, bullshit walks." Kaner said throwing his hands behind his head. That pretty much made the night.

 

Then they have their first game. Everyone is tense but try to keep the mood up. Adam can feel it that their going to bring the cup home. He can feel it. After trying not to throw up, Adam goes and plays his hardest.

 

They beat the Wild 5-2 at home and everything feels great. Of course the boys insist they go out but Adam really just want to lay down. After begging off the guys Adam drives home alone. Patrick decided to go out and said he would get a ride from Seabs. When Adam gets home, he flops down on the couch. He likes being at home. And its nice to get some time apart from Patrick since their together all the time. Getting up he pulled out one of many photo albums. It was full of pictures of he and Patrick. It was one particular photo he loved is with them and both of their moms on the ice after their first Stanley Cup win. It was a sweet photo and Adam loved it. He realized that he should find a photo album for their wedding pictures.

 

He got up and remembered that Shooter needed to get walked for the night. Getting up, he put Shooter on his leash and he began his journey. It was rather warm outside with a light breeze and it was quiet. Afterwards Adam decided that he would stay out longer. He needed to get outside more anyway. He walked around their block and went down some other ones. Then he seen the last person he would see. Abby. She was hailing a cab with her arms full of bags. He haven't talked to her since they fired her. She was coming from an apartment building and she must have sensed that someone was watching her. She met Adam's eyes and smiled and waved. Crossing the street, Adam helped Abby put her bags in the trunk.

 

"Where are you going?" Adam said full of worry. He thought she was living in Chicago.

 

"Emergency at one of my offices in New York. So I'm going to be staying there for about a month." Abby said stuffing the last of her bags in the trunk. 

 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well let me not hold you up any longer." Adam said closing the trunk.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Adam. And tell Patrick to call me sometime okay?" Abby said getting in the cab.

 

"Yeah I will. See you around." Adam shut the door and watched the cab drive away. He was kind of going to miss Abby.


	8. Picking up the pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play offs baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm breaking up the playoffs in different chapters. Adult content

Adam and Patrick's family was back in town, minus Patrick's dad. They beat the Wild and they had to play the Red Wings next. Adam really missed having their house to their self's. But he wouldn't dare to tell their families that. They had a game at home and they had practice that morning. 

Adam and Patrick were in bed debating whether to get up or pretended to sleep. They picked sleep. 

 

"Adam come on just one time?" Patrick said giving Adam his best puppy dog face.

"No I'm not having sex with you when your mom and brother are down the hall!" Adam hissed. Sucking his teeth, Patrick scooted closer to Adam.

"Isn't that pretty kinky though?" Patrick said pressing Adam. 

"No its gross. But its hot though." Adam said, looking like he may consider it. 

 

They end up exchanging handjobs, coming in each others hand. Afterwards they got up and showered. After they got up, they snuck out the condo and went to practice. Practice was brutal but they needed it. The Red Wings are a good team and they really want that Cup. After practice, Patrick and Adam went to go grab some lunch. Of course Kaner came to join them also.

 

"So how's it been with the in laws?" Kaner said picking his teeth.

 

"Stressful. I mean the wedding in four months and they act like its tomorrow!" Adam said throwing his napkin on his plate.

 

"Yeah. Weddings a big thing for moms. Weird." Kaner said waving over the waiter to come give them the check.

 

"He's just afraid. But the wedding is pretty close." Patrick said smirking at Adam.

 

"Whatever. Where's the waiter?"

 

 

After their pregame nap, Patrick and Adam went to the area their families agreed they would watch from the stands so that was added pressure. After warm ups, Coach and Tazer screamed encouraging pep talks and told them to work their hardest. It was so close.

 

They beat the Red Wings 4-1 and it was a great game. After the game Patrick and Adam had to back out team bonding, to take their moms to dinner. After dinner Patrick and Adam

went to sleep tangled in each others arms.

 

They have a few days off before they play again so they spend it together. They first go to their favorite diner and have a nice breakfast that only consisted of the season, a possible new house and maybe a goldfish. After that they stop at Seabs apartment for a video game session with a ton of trash talking and arguments about red roses at weddings. They leave around lunch time and they leave Seabs apartment. After that they head home to find their mothers with their purses.

 

"Where are guys heading?" Adam asked trying not to get knocked down by their moms.

 

"We're going to a pottery barn and get some lessons. We got to have some fun while you boys play hockey. We'll be back around six so you boys have fun." Ruth said kissing both of their cheeks. Adam gave Patrick a sleazy look and they went to their room. They both took turns riding each other and that's pretty much how they spend the rest of their days off.

 

After relaxing and a lot of sex, Patrick and Adam play another home game against the Red Wings and they lose. It was hard fought but they have to go to Detroit afterwards. Adam feels exhausted after the game and Patrick is equally as tired. As they crawl into bed, Patrick held Adam close.

 

"It's one game baby. We're going to be better next game." Adam said whispering in Patrick's chest. Pat groaned sleepily and Adam just rubs his back.

 

The problem is the next game their not. They lose again and Adam just wraps his arms around Patrick's waist. He knows Patrick is slowly getting frustrated and Adam just wants them to be better.

 

"Patty whats wrong?" Adam said speaking into his back.

 

"Adam we're so close and I don't want to lose. We made it so many times, I want that Cup again. I want that Cup back in Chicago." Patrick said letting out a big sigh afterwards. Adam pressed himself closer to Patrick rubbing his stomach.

 

"Remember what you first told me before we won our first championship?" Patrick shook his head after Adam asked his question.

 

"You told me to play like I want it. You told me to play like someone took my favorite toy and play like I want that toy back. Patrick we can win again. We just need to get our shit together and play like we want it."

"Yeah your right. Adam your a grown ass man. Why would you want to play like you want your favorite toy back?"

"I don't know. You were drunk when you told me that." Adam said chuckling.

 

 

The next game they lose and Patrick just loses it. The anger is vibrating through his body and Adam doesn't know what to do.

 

"Patrick baby please come get in the bed." Adam said with pleading eyes. Patrick was currently pacing back and fourth with his fist balled up. Patrick let's out a deep breath and gets in the bed.

 

They get their shit together and they win their next three games. They move on to the next round and they play the Kings. Patrick let's the tension leave his body. They celebrate by having marathon sex.

 

They beat the Kings twice at home and everything is great. They mail out wedding invitations and hope that people will RSVP early. People do RSVP pretty fast and it's a big relief. Their set to go to L.A for the next two days and when they arrive, they go out drinking.

 

"Boys we're going to win I can feel it." Duncs said slurring his words. Patrick kept laughing at the drunk rookies. They shouldn't drink so much before a game but they wanted to celebrate. They lose the next game but they come back and win. They go back home and they go to the Stanley Cup Finals.

 

"Drinks on me tonight boys!"

On June 24th 2013, the Chicago Blackhawks bring the Stanley Cup home. Adam can't even believe what happened. When Bolland scored the goal, the first person Adam finds is Patrick. He hops on Patrick almost knocking them both down. The rest of the team joins them and they scream in each others face: "We did it!"

 

 

Patrick's and Adam summer were full of drinking and wedding planning and spent visiting each others family. Sex and video game playing was their way of celebrating. Then its September 7th before they know it.


	9. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Adam say "I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The end. Tears!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading and I had such an awesome time writing this. Thank you Baby Dolls. Enjoy I'm sorry its so short! :-)

Fixing his tie Adam gave himself one last look in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the day he and Patrick began their lives together. It was the day they show everyone they love each other and Adam officially become a Sharp. His nerves was getting the best of him. He looked out the small window that the garden lay before. He can see everyone take a seat and oh my he sees Patrick! His hair had grown and it was slicked back and wow! He had on an all black fitted suit and a white tie. He and Adam matched. He stared at Patrick until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Adam shouted. Seabs poked his head in and smiled.

 

"Hey look at you! You look good Bur." Seabs said putting his hands on his hips.

 

"I always look good!"

"Still can't take a compliment. I thought you would change your ways." Seabs said shaking his head.

 

"Why are you here Seabs?" Adam said adjusting his tie for the nine thousand time.

 

"I'm here to tell you its time. Your Dad is waiting for you." Sucking in a tight breath Adam gave himself one last look.

 

"Lead the way."

 

 

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Sharp. You may now kiss your groom." Patrick kissed Adam softly and sweetly, not wanting to do much in front of their family and friends. Hand in hand they ran down the aisle receiving cheering and clapping. They went into a small cottage and watched their guest get escorted to cocktail hour. Turning away Adam cupped Patrick's face.

 

"You look amazing!" Adam said tears filling his eyes. Patrick wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." He pressed both of their foreheads together. Adam smiled and looked at Patrick's left hand. He had a matching band just like Adam's. It was real. They were married. 

 

"So Mr. Sharp. Should we go greet our guests?" Patrick said. Adam laughed and took his hand.

 

"Let's go."

 

Adam could hardly remember the reception. He remembers dancing and drinking and cutting the cake.(Which was delicious.) He really remembers Kaner drunken speech and Tazer coming snatching the microphone away from him. The decorations was amazing also. All the tables had cloth table cloths and the center pieces was delicate white flowers with crystals covering them. The chairs had big, black, beautiful bows tied up in a sophisticated way. The lights changed colors from purple to red to white. The chandeliers was awesome hanging from the ceiling. He would have to thank their mothers later. They had it in a hotel so after cutting the cake, Adam and Patrick rode up to the room that their mothers booked. Crashing on the couch with Adam on his lap, Patrick kissed Adam's hair.

 

"Can you believe it? We're really married Adam."

 

"I can't believe it either. I thought I'd marry someone with a bigger head." Adam said smirking.

 

"Ha ha. Very funny. In your vows I remember you saying you couldn't imagine yourself with anybody else." Patrick said kissing Adams cheek.

 

"I did didn't I? Oh well. I love you anyway."

 

"I know."

 

"Cocky bastard." Adam said kissing Patrick deeply. They didn't do much talking after that.

 

 

 

"Patrick you had a great year so far. Winning the Stanley Cup with the shortened season how does that feel?"

 

"Well that wasn't the best thing that happened. My wonderful teammate Adam and I got married in September and I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Stanley Cup or not, making my husband happy is my biggest job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again you can expect more stories to come!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it thanks! I send you internet hugs from Chicago


End file.
